Punto Ciego
by Snow Aria
Summary: Fue decisión de Kirino el dejarlo marchar. Para él fue lo único que podía hacer, lo más correcto y, de todas formas, Shindou ni siquiera pareció oponerse. Pero ahora, casi dos años después, su mejor amigo está de vuelta en casa y todo es absurdamente diferente a como lo era antes. TAKURAN.
1. Sin mirar atrás

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Como comenté durante la publicación del penúltimo capítulo de mi otro fic, a lo largo de este mes iba a comenzar con la que sería mi próxima historia y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis este pequeño prólogo. Como ya es la costumbre, es InaGo y TakuRan, aunque, esta historia es un tanto... distinta en temática de lo que fue la anterior (No es bueno repetirse, ¿no?)_

_Antes de leer, sólo tres cosas importantes._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Inazuma Eleven/GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Level-5 y del simpático de Hino Akihiro, al cual siento muchas ganas de atizar de cuando en cuando, pero al que quiero mucho igual.  
_

_**Advertencia:**BL/Shounen-Ai/ChicoxChico, etc. A quien no le guste, por favor, que no lea.  
_

_**Dedicatoria:** No es algo que sea habitual en mí hacer, pero en esta ocasión quiero dedicarle el fic a la señorita, **SoundlessxAya**, no sólo porque tengamos un montón de maravillosos headcanons y un amor por Kirino (y Shindou) en común, sino porque estaba hablando con ella cuando se me ocurrió la idea de cómo enfocar la que probablemente sea una de las escenas más importantes de este fic. Así que aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste._

_Y una vez dicho esto, ya puede comenzar la historia._

* * *

__**Prólogo: Sin mirar atrás.**

Kirino siempre había sabido cómo ocultar lo que dolía.

Lo había hecho de niño, cuando había estado seguro de que debía ser fuerte, de que, tal vez debido a su aspecto, tal vez porque tenía miedo de no dar la talla, tenía que demostrar que podía ser igual o mejor que sus compañeros de clase. Había seguido haciéndolo al crecer, guardando la calma de puertas afuera, intentando no exteriorizar lo que le pasaba por dentro. No se trataba de cerrarse en banda, ni de no ser amable, ni de comportarse de modo cortante con los demás, sino de esconder lo que lo hacía sentirse inseguro en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo y seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.

Siempre lo había hecho mejor que nadie. Sabía mentir, y nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba diciendo la verdad, de que tal vez no estuviera satisfecho del todo. Lo había hecho con sus padres, con sus amigos, con sus compañeros de clase. Y lo había hecho con Shindou.

Sobre todo con Shindou.

La situación entre los dos era complicada. Había sido su mejor amigo desde los seis años, su amor no correspondido desde los trece, su novio desde los catorce. Había sido su primer mal de amores, su primer beso, su primer te quiero, su primera vez. Y si ya era complicado sentir algo tan fuerte que lo asustaba por otra persona, el odiar a una parte de ella al mismo tiempo era infinitamente peor.

Shindou parecía satisfecho, y Kirino era estúpidamente feliz con él a su lado, pero, a pesar de todo, había algo que dolía. A cada año que pasaba, su amigo era una estrella más y más brillante y él, incapaz de seguirlo, se convertía en el peso que lo hacía quedarse atrás, apagado por su luz, cegado, consumido del todo. Era bochornoso. Era desesperante. Y a Shindou no parecía importarle, pero a él sí. A él le importaba más que nada. Y por eso, quizás, se lo callaba con tanta ansia.

La angustia comenzó a surgir a los quince años, se quedó allí hasta los dieciséis, se hizo insoportable hasta el punto de ahogarlo. Entonces fue cuando Kirino, casi por casualidad, vio la carta de admisión de la beca en casa de Shindou; la misma beca que su amigo había querido desde niño – dos años y tres meses de piano en Europa – y su respuesta por escrito, rechazándola, aún sin enviar; y supo que se estaba negando a ir por él.

Y aquello no podía ser, bajo ningún motivo, ningún concepto, así que decidió dejar de ser un peso muerto; decidió ceder y sacrificarse. Porque a pesar de todo, aquello habría acabado pasando tarde o temprano y, de todas formas, estaba seguro de que él quería a Shindou mucho más de lo que Shindou llegaría nunca a quererlo a él.

Así que se lo dijo, en plena calle, una noche en la que los dos se habían quedado solos, de vuelta a casa desde el instituto. Y estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar la verdad que apenas le tembló la voz cuando habló, diciendo algo que, en el fondo, odiaba, pero que tenía que ser así.

-No puedo seguir con esto, saliendo contigo así. Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Al principio, Shindou no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró, como si hubiera algo que no entendiera, como si le costase procesar la información.

-Ranmaru... – comenzó, y dio un paso al frente, tratando de hablar, pero él no le dejó. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejarle hacer preguntas.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. Es lo que hay, supongo; lo siento.

-¿Mucho tiempo?

-Sí.

-_¿Por qué?_

Kirino calló. En parte, había esperado aquella pregunta, pero a la hora de la verdad no supo qué responder. Con Shindou mirándolo a los ojos, con tanta intensidad como si _necesitara_ saber aquello, era imposible inventar excusas. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que buscaba quitarse de su camino porque estaba seguro de que sería lo mejor para los dos, así que, a pesar de todo, decidió seguir hablando.

-No puedo más. No soy... Supongo que no soy feliz, ¿entiendes?

-¿...Cómo?

Aquello habría podido ser verdad – era algo que podría haber sido cierto – pero tenía mucho más de mentira. Y aún así, Kirino sintió que Shindou se lo tragaba por el modo en el que sus ojos parecieron agrandarse, por cómo extendió la mano hacia él antes de dejarla caer.

-Ranmaru, yo sólo... – susurró, y el chico fue consciente de que sería incapaz de seguir con aquello si lo escuchaba pronunciar su maldito nombre una vez más. Tenía que atacar, tenía que decir algo, algo que acabara con aquello de una vez por todas. Y sabía exactamente el qué – Tienes que explicarme... Necesito que me expliques por qué...

-Necesitas que te lo explique todo, ¿verdad? Como siempre. – la voz de Kirino sonó extrañamente suave cuando habló, y Shindou se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mentiras, mentiras, todo mentiras. Mentiras que daban exactamente donde dolía, porque él sabía cómo golpear. Y él quería golpear, meter la mano en la herida, porque quería hacer daño – Tal vez ese sea el problema. Tal vez el problema esté en que nunca te enteraste de que había algo que no estaba bien. En que tú estabas tan contento que nunca te molestaste en prestar atención a los demás, ni mucho menos a mí.

Shindou lo miró en absoluto silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Aún parecía confuso, y sorprendido, e infinitamente dolido.

-Lo siento. – murmuró.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Lo siento mucho.

-Ya.

-¿De verdad quieres que se acabe?

Kirino se mordió el labio. Si había algo más allí, se negó a escuchar; se prohibió ver absolutamente nada cuando lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí – dijo, y sonó completamente tranquilo, tanto como si no estuviera mintiendo; tanto como si lo que dijera fuera cierto.

Shindou volvió a quedarse callado, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, las manos convertidas en puños. Parte de Kirino esperaba verlo protestar, sentirlo acercarse a él y mirarlo con aquella cara tan seria que ponía cuando quería pedirle algo que le importaba de verdad, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso simplemente habló, en un murmullo tan quedo y monótono que a Kirino le costó escucharlo, entender.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Si es lo que tú quieres, se acaba.

-Gracias.

Durante un instante, ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Kirino seguía esperando un ruego, una plegaria, tristeza, furia, cualquier cosa, pero no hubo nada. Cuando su amigo finalmente habló, todo lo que obtuvo fue una pregunta estúpida, absurda.

-Es tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Y él negó con la cabeza, y dijo adiós, y se fue. Y Shindou se quedó quieto en el sitio, inmóvil como una estatua y con los ojos fijos en él. Hasta que no hubo doblado la esquina, Kirino no se atrevió a correr, llevándose una mano a los labios, tragándose las ganas de llorar y felicitándose por lo buen mentiroso que podía llegar a ser.

Había tenido éxito. Lo había conseguido. Había hecho lo que era mejor para los dos. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, porque tenía lo que quería.

A la semana siguiente, Shindou lo retuvo durante uno de los recreos para hablarle de su beca y comunicarle que se marcharía a Europa. Él simplemente le sonrió y lo felicitó – otra mentira que, en este caso, volvía a ser verdad a medias. Un mes después, le pidió por favor que acudiera a despedirlo al aeropuerto. Todos los que habían sido miembros del club de fútbol del Raimon fueron a decirle adiós y desearle suerte; él ni siquiera tuvo el valor para salir de su habitación. Días después, descubrió que él había sido el único de todo el equipo que se había quedado en casa.

Cuando se lo dijeron, algo en su interior pareció hacer un esfuerzo por obligarlo a sentirse mal por ello, pero su cerebro pronto desechó la idea, haciéndolo sumirse en el cómodo estado de apatía en el que había estado viviendo durante las últimas semanas. No valía la pena preocuparse, no merecía la pena pensar en ello porque, de todas formas, daba igual.

Fuera como fuese, Shindou ya estaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Y, por ahora, ya está. Como dije, la temática es un tanto distinta a mi otra historia, así que espero vuestra opinión en forma de reviews para saber qué os ha parecido este prólogo, si queréis matarme o si os ha gustado._

_Como aclaración, Shindou acepta la beca y se marcha cuando él y Kirino tienen dieciséis años, y la historia en sí está ambientada dos años después de este prólogo, así que durante el desarrollo de la misma los dos tendrán dieciocho años de edad._

_En cuanto al ritmo de actualización, estoy trabajando a la vez en la planificación de este fic y la finalización del otro, pero supongo que, ahora que estoy un poco más libre, podré hacerme cargo de los updates unas dos veces al mes._

_Y... dicho todo esto, sólo me queda por favor volver a pedir que me digáis lo que pensáis de este fic con vuestros reviews (hay algunos puntos sobre los que me siento un poco insegura, así que me encantaría oír vuestros comentarios) y, sin más, esperar que también podamos leernos en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por pasaros y un abrazo!_


	2. Las cosas que perdemos

**Notas de la autora:**

_Finalmente, y tras un pequeño período de espera, por fin os traigo el primer capítulo completo de punto ciego. La verdad es que, al igual que el prólogo, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero aquí lo tenéis, y espero que os guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Level-5 ._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las cosas que perdemos.**

"_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect" – J.K. Rowling._

Cuando la campana que indicaba el final de las clases comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo en seco el monólogo del profesor de historia, los alumnos parecieron detenerse un poco más de lo habitual en recoger sus cosas y salir del aula arrastrando los pies, contagiados de la atmósfera pesada que invadía el instituto todos los lunes. Con las pruebas de acceso a las distintas universidades a la vuelta de la esquina, los alumnos más aplicados regresarían a casa para estudiar y los más distraídos volverían a perderse una tarde más en los centros recreativos del Distrito Comercial, pasando las horas hasta que la noche les cayese encima.

En condiciones normales, y tal y como le exigía su más que aceptable media académica, el propio Kirino Ranmaru habría recogido sus libros con aire resignado, se habría enrollado la bufanda – regalo de su madre – en torno al cuello y, tras volver a casa con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja para protegerse del frío otoñal, se habría encerrado en su habitación para estudiar como el buen chico responsable de tercero de bachillerato que decía ser. Sin embargo aquel lunes en concreto no sólo no era un día normal, sino que aparecía marcado como una fecha especial en su calendario, y él no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante el mero pensamiento de lo que iba a pasar tan sólo unas horas más tarde. Aunque hubiese tenido tiempo para estudiar le habría faltado la concentración necesaria para sentarse en su desordenado escritorio y tratar de memorizar algo, o siquiera para hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente.

Porque aquel no dejaba de ser el _día_, después de todo. El día en el que Shindou Takuto, después de más de dos años de estancia ininterrumpida en Europa, volvía por fin a casa, con sus amigos - aunque sólo fuera durante un par de semanas antes de marcharse otra vez. Y Kirino quería verlo en persona, oírlo hablar sobre su vida en el extranjero, saber de sus propios labios qué tal le iba: cosas que un mejor amigo haría y que él no había podido hacer durante demasiado tiempo. Cosas que siempre había querido volver a hacer después de que él se marchara.

Los dos habían arreglado su situación – una amistad que había desembocado en algo más; un algo más que había desembocado en ruptura – hacía más de un año y medio, así que, en realidad, no había motivo para estar nervioso, pero, aún así, para cuando el chico consiguió guardar todos sus bolígrafos en el estuche y apañárselas para meter los libros en la bolsa del instituto, en el aula no quedaba nadie e incluso los pasillos estaban empezando a vaciarse. Todos tenían actividades en sus respectivos clubs o se habían marchado ya a casa, lo cual, bien mirado, era un alivio. Normalmente él casi agradecía el caos que se formaba en el instituto, pero de vez en cuando le hacía bien tener un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡Ah, vaya, Kirino! ¿Todavía estás aquí?

El chico contuvo una sonrisa resignada ante el sonido de aquella voz conocida y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a un sonriente Hamano detenerse a su lado, con la bolsa del instituto medio abierta y la corbata del uniforme descolocada. Hayami pronto los alcanzó, ajustándose las gafas, que parecían habérsele movido al apretar el paso.

-Creíamos que ya te habrías marchado – comenzó a decir, pero Hamano lo interrumpió en un tono tan enérgico que el otro chico hizo un mohín y se resignó a guardar silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Listo para el gran día del año? ¡Nuestro querido Shin-sama por fin vuelve a casa!

Kirino lanzó un suspiro cansado, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una nueva sonrisa, esta vez divertida. A veces se preguntaba cómo se las había apañado Hamano, con su costumbre de copiar la tarea en los descansos entre clases y sus maratones nocturnas de estudio a última hora, para entrar en un instituto tan prestigioso como aquel, pero en el fondo su casi inexplicable presencia allí era de agradecer. Después de que Minamisawa se hubiera marchado a la universidad el año anterior, y con Tenma y los demás estudiando en distintos institutos de la zona, de los que en su día habían sido miembros del club de fútbol del Raimon allí sólo quedaban Hayami, Kurama, Aoi, Ichino, Hamano y él. Era cierto que en algunas ocasiones éste último podía resultar un poquito despreocupado de más, pero su vida escolar hubiera acabado siendo mucho más aburrida si no estuviera siempre de tan buen humor.

-Ni que todo el asunto fuera para tanto – dijo en voz alta, cerrando los dedos en torno a la correa de su bolsa y decidiendo volver a centrarse en el tema del que estaban discutiendo. Shindou, que volvía a casa, y él, perfectamente tranquilo al respecto. – Es una buena noticia, pero...

Hamano dejó escapar un sonido parecido al de un globo al desinflarse, que acabó en una carcajada burlona.

-¡Vamos, Kirino, Shindou vuelve con nosotros! Seguro que no le haría gracia ver tal explosión de _entusiasmo_ por tu parte. ¿Dónde están los ánimos que se esperan de su mejor amigo? ¡Deberías estar dando brincos de alegría o algo así!

El chico se llevó una mano al pelo y se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras de camino a la planta baja. Brincos de alegría, decía. Incluso en sus mejores tiempos aquello habría resultado un poco efusivo de más.

-Nos enviamos una media de cuatro _e-mails_ por semana, Hamano. No es como si no estuviera al corriente de lo que ha estado haciendo.

-Tu yo de catorce años no habría tenido horas suficientes para hablar de Shindou si él se hubiese marchado y estuviese a punto de regresar. Hablar por _e-mail _no es lo mismo que hablar en persona. Tu argumento no es válido.

Kirino separó los labios para tratar de decir que su yo actual, de dieciocho años, era convenientemente más maduro que su versión de catorce, pero Hayami se le adelantó e interrumpió a su amigo, con un tono que era tanto de resignación como de reproche.

-Hamano-kun, deja de insistir; sabes que no es lo mismo que entonces.

-¿Porque ya no son una parejita feliz? Me es lo mismo; no es válido.

Hayami protestó, pero Kirino se abstuvo de añadir nada más hasta que los tres hubieron llegado al recibidor. Mientras se dirigían a los casilleros en los que se guardaban los zapatos de calle, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros con suavidad, tal vez porque pensaba que tenía que decir algo al respecto, que los demás esperaban alguna clase de respuesta, como siempre que salía el tema de Shindou y él.

-Aquello no salió bien, es cierto, pero Shindou sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Desde que arreglamos las cosas nos hemos llevado mejor que nunca – una chica de primer año pasó corriendo en el mismo momento en el que Kirino abría su casillero y Hamano comenzaba a cambiarse de zapatos, haciendo que el chico guardase silencio hasta que volvieron a estar solos – Él vuelve hoy, sí, y me alegro muchísimo, pero no hay por qué montar una escena al respecto, ¿no crees? Basta con que estemos ahí para recibirlo.

-¡Ah, esas amistades irrompibles! A veces me dais envidia. Lo más parecido que tengo yo a un mejor amigo es Hayami, y a veces se queja tanto que sólo dan ganas de pedirle que se calle y te deje dormir en paz en clase de historia.

-No digas tonterías, Hamano-kun. El profesor va a acabar expulsándote si sigues así.

-¿Ves? – el interpelado se llevó las manos a la nuca y lanzó un suspiro un poco más teatral de la cuenta. Cuando Kirino, por fin, acabó de cambiarse, caminó delante de Hayami y él hasta salir al exterior, donde Hamano volvió a lanzar una nueva exclamación de sorpresa. - ¡Vaya, vaya, hace un frío horroroso! ¡Menos mal que nos han dispensado de las actividades de los clubs para que estudiemos para las pruebas de acceso, porque si no me habría helado sobre el campo! ¿No crees, Hayami?

-No hace _tanto_ frío, Hamano-kun.

-¡Claro que sí!

Hamano introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a parlotear sobre el clima mientras avanzaban, pero Kirino no le hizo mucho caso, concentrado en colocarse bien los guantes y la bufanda sin que le temblaran mucho los dedos. Noviembre estaba siendo anormalmente frío ese año; frío y lluvioso, lo cual quería decir que probablemente nevaría cuando se acercara la Navidad, para felicidad de su madre y el resto de su familia, a quienes les gustaba asomarse a la ventana en vacaciones y verlo todo blanco. Durante un instante, se preguntó si también nevaría en Europa, o si nevaría de la misma manera, o si celebrarían Navidad igual que allí. Luego, decidió que ya estaba bien de divagar, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse a casa de una vez por todas, así que se obligó a sí mismo a volver al mundo real.

-¿A qué hora hemos quedado en el aeropuerto? ¿A las ocho y media? – preguntó en alto, a pesar de saberlo de sobra. Había mirado aquella fecha varias veces cuando Shindou se la había mandado por _e-mail_; la había apuntado en su agenda cuando Sangoku lo había llamado al móvil para comunicársela y la había buscado otra vez cuando Kariya lo había mirado con los ojos entornados una tarde y le había preguntado en tono burlón si se acordaba de ella bien. – Shindou llega a las nueve, ¿no?

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas? ¿Pero en qué clase de amigo te has convertido? – Hamano se rió de nuevo, pero Hayami lo observó en silencio durante un instante, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Por fin habían cruzado el campus del instituto y, una vez atravesadas las puertas, estaban detenidos en plena calle, en el punto en el que siempre se separaban para marcharse a sus respectivas casas cuando ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a recibirlo esta vez? – preguntó, ladeando levemente la cabeza, como un pájaro.

Kirino parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa.

-¡Claro que sí! Habíamos quedado en hacerlo todos juntos. ¿Cómo iba a faltar a algo así?

-Probablemente él espera verte – asintió Hayami, como si estuviera explicando algo que era más que obvio. Parecía dispuesto a añadir algo más, pero Hamano no tardó en aferrarlo por el brazo para girarlo hacia él, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara como si hubiera cometido alguna clase de afrenta terrible contra su intimidad al sujetarlo así.

-¡Hayami! Hablas demasiado y deberíamos ir yéndonos, ¿no crees? – replicó alegremente – No quiero llegar tarde luego; Kurama se pone de un humor de perros cuando tiene que esperar.

-Faltan cuatro horas, Hamano-kun – protestó Hayami mientras Kirino, por enésima vez, se preguntaba cómo podía funcionar tan bien una amistad entre personas con personalidades tan opuestas.

A Hamano, sin embargo, que faltara prácticamente una tarde entera para ir al aeropuerto no pareció importarle, porque, tras despedirse de Kirino, no tardó en casi arrastrar a Hayami a lo largo de la acerca, hablando en un tono de voz muy alto de Shindou, de sus tiempos en secundaria, del club de fútbol y de las tardes de pesca después del entrenamiento, que aun hoy en día seguían celebrándose como un ritual entre Hayami y él. Apenas unos segundos después, los dos habían desaparecido y Kirino estaba solo en la acera, con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y la nariz enrojeciéndosele por momentos a causa del viento. Si no regresaba a casa ya, se quedaría literalmente congelado, así que, tras echar un último vistazo al edificio del instituto, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su barrio.

Muchos de los estudiantes que vivían más lejos solían hacer el viaje de retorno a casa en metro o en cercanías – había una parada de la línea JR a tan sólo unas pocas manzanas de distancia – pero a él siempre le había relajado hacer el camino andando. En su primer año de bachillerato, antes de que Shindou se marchase becado a Europa, los dos volvían siempre juntos a casa, y, después de que su amigo se marchara, él había seguido conservando la costumbre de hacer el camino a pie. Conocía aquellas calles perfectamente, y caminar a través de ellas era seguro, familiar, automático. Sólo había dejado de hacerlo durante unas cuantas semanas, al final del primer cuatrimestre en primer año, cuando había hecho un concienzudo esfuerzo por no ver a Shindou y lo había evitado de todos los modos posibles – lo cual había incluido buscar una ruta alternativa y anormalmente larga para volver a casa por calles en las que nadie esperara encontrárselo. Si su amigo había seguido utilizando el mismo camino durante las cinco semanas que había tardado en marcharse al otro extremo del mundo o si, por el contrario, no había vuelto por la ruta de siempre, seguía siendo un misterio, pero Kirino nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

Hacerlo, en parte, habría implicado admitir que Shindou y él no habían tenido la mejor de las despedidas y que aquello había sido, sobre todo, culpa suya, y eso era algo en lo que no quería pararse a pensar a pesar de todo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el chico se envolvió aún más en el abrigo reglamentario del uniforme y echó a andar a paso rápido hacia su casa, adelantando a un grupo de colegialas de su misma clase, a las que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza distraído, tratando de no perderse en sus pensamientos y sin conseguirlo del todo. Era perfectamente consciente de por qué Hamano lo acusaba de ser mal amigo en tono de guasa, precisamente ahora, y de por qué Hayami le había preguntado con aquella voz tan cautelosa si era cierto que iba a acudir a recibir a Shindou a su llegada al aeropuerto; y el hecho de saberlo lo molestaba, como una espinita clavada en el costado que no pudiera sacarse del todo.

Dos años atrás, Shindou le había hablado por primera vez tras semanas enteras en las que Kirino lo había estado ignorando deliberadamente para pedirle que fuera a despedirlo, y él, a pesar de todo, no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Más tarde, se había enterado de que todos los demás salvo él habían estado allí, y aunque Shindou nunca se lo había echado en cara, él no podía menos que sentir que se había comportado ya no como un mal amigo, sino como una persona horrible. Ahora Shindou volvía y él quería estar allí, el primero, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y la promesa de que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, era perfectamente posible que pudieran seguir siendo los amigos que habían sido. Era su modo de resarcirlo, de decir sin palabras que no volvería a hacerlo, de volver a empezar. Era lo que quería Shindou, y lo que quería él, y se lo debía, después de todo.

Y todo saldría bien, porque no había razón para que las cosas se torcieran. Por eso aquel era un día especial. Y por eso mismo, y aún en el momento de cruzar las mismas calles de siempre, de camino a casa, con aquella certeza bajo la piel, Kirino era incapaz de explicar por qué en su fuero interno estaba tan nervioso.

Por qué, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos de convencerse de lo contrario, se sentía más como si fuese a ver al ex con el que había cortado de repente que a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando Kirino cruzó la puerta de su casa, lo recibió el sonido sordo de la televisión desde el salón y el olor a guiso de carne al curry desde la cocina.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! – llamó, y al instante siguiente, la figura menuda de ojos turquesa y pelo rosa recogido en un moño de su madre apareció en el pasillo, con unas zapatillas de felpa azules en los pies y una taza de café en la mano.

-¿Ya estás aquí, Ran-chan? – preguntó. Su voz sonaba absolutamente amable, pero había un cierto deje inquisitivo típico de ella que su hijo no pudo menos que detectar – Llegas pronto hoy. ¿Os han vuelto a dispensar del entrenamiento del club?

-Sí; todos los alumnos de tercero estamos libres de actividades durante todo el mes, ya sabes – respondió Kirino, desenroscándose la bufanda y pasando a quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos en la entrada de casa – En sí podemos ir a entrenar si queremos, pero no es obligatorio. Se supone que tenemos que estudiar.

-Se supone – repitió su madre. Sin soltar la taza de café, se acercó hasta él y le quitó el abrigo de las manos, observando las arrugas en la parte trasera de la tela como si estuviera valorando darles un planchado rápido para devolver a la prenda su anterior estado de revista – Pero tú, jovencito, no vas a estudiar hoy, ¿no?

Kirino esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No hay tiempo.

-¿A qué hora llega Shindou-kun?

-Las nueve. Hemos quedado allí a las ocho y media, así que saldré sobre las ocho menos veinte.

-¿Vendrás a cenar?

-No lo sé.

Su madre desapareció en la cocina con el abrigo, y Kirino llegó al umbral de la puerta justo a tiempo para verla depositarlo con cuidado sobre una silla. Probablemente sí que lo plancharía, pero más tarde, cuando acabase su programa de televisión favorito, que iba a comenzar en escasos minutos. Normalmente, su madre era perfeccionista hasta rozar lo obsesivo y darles más de un quebradero de cabeza a su marido e hijos, pero todas sus manías quedaban momentáneamente aparcadas durante la escasa media hora que duraban los capítulos de su culebrón ambientado en el Japón feudal favorito. Kirino incluso había llegado a pensar que, de haber un incendio en casa durante la emisión, su madre ni siquiera llegaría a enterarse de lo que pasaba hasta que el fuego le prendiera en los bajos de la falda y sus terribles zapatillas azules comenzaran a oler a chamusquina.

-Si vas a venir, avísame para que te esperemos. Si no, te dejaré algo preparado en la nevera por si regresas más tarde y tienes hambre.

-De acuerdo, mamá. Muchas gracias.

-Y recuerda que mañana hay clase. Por mucho que Shindou-kun venga y esté de vacaciones, tú tienes que madrugar para ir al instituto.

Kirino asintió con lentitud. De ser cualquier otra persona quien se presentase en el aeropuerto un lunes por la noche, su madre le habría recordado mil veces que sus responsabilidades académicas estaban por delante de todo lo demás, y más en un curso tan importante como aquel, pero la mujer siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Shindou, al igual que el resto de su familia. Probablemente fuera un efecto secundario del hecho de que todos ellos, al igual que el propio Kirino, lo habían conocido desde que era un niño y lo habían visto crecer, aunque tal vez el aprecio a Shindou fuera genético. Incluso había habido un momento dado en el que ella había parecido más afectada por la ruptura entre los dos que su propio hijo. Aunque Kirino siempre había sabido esconder las cosas muy bien, mientras que su madre lo decía todo demasiado en alto.

-Es Shindou a quien voy a buscar, mamá – bromeó – Estoy seguro de que, aunque yo quisiera, no me dejaría irme a la cama tarde.

Su madre lo esquivó antes de cruzar el pasillo para dirigirse al salón.

-Salúdalo de mi parte, ¿quieres?

-Claro.

La sintonía de apertura de la telenovela de su madre comenzó de repente, rebotando en las paredes y llenándolo todo, y Kirino desistió de tratar de continuar aquella conversación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Habría podido jurar que su madre le dirigió una mirada convenientemente preocupada cuando pasó por delante del salón - ¿por qué estaba todo el mundo tan preocupado, de todas formas? Ni que él fuera a volver a actuar como un imbécil otra vez, por dios – pero el chico decidió no pensar en ello y, en su lugar, se refugió tras la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Por lo que parecía, su madre había estado allí antes, porque su cama, que había sido un nido de sábanas revueltas cuando se había marchado por la mañana, estaba convenientemente hecha y la ventana sobre el escritorio estaba abierta, dejando pasar aquel aire de finales de otoño que casi parecía invernal. Con un suspiro, Kirino dejó su bolsa sobre la cama y corrió a cerrarla, dejándose caer luego sobre la silla del escritorio con aire cansado. Frente a él, el ventilador de su portátil encendido – y que su madre había tenido la decencia de no apagar – zumbaba con suavidad, y el muchacho pronto deslizó los dedos sobre el pad táctil, buscando comprobar su correo más por pura rutina diaria que porque esperara encontrar algo de interés.

Cuando abrió su _e-mail,_ sin embargo, encontró tres mensajes nuevos: uno del servicio del centro comercial más grande de la zona de tiendas, ofreciéndole una maravillosa oferta de tres por dos en comida para las mascotas que ni tenía ni su padre y sus alergias le permitirían nunca tener, uno de Kariya – titulado "_En este gran día..."_, y que Kirino observó con una ceja arqueada – y otro de Shindou; la respuesta a la respuesta de un correo que le había enviado su amigo antes de salir de Europa.

El primer correo fue a parar a la carpeta de spam sin más miramientos. El de Kariya, que tras abrirlo únicamente consistía en un "Kirino-senpai, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a ponerte para ir a recibir a tu ex o llevas tres horas parado delante del armario pensando en qué camiseta combina mejor con tus ojos?" y un emoticono que el otro chico probablemente considerara muy elocuente, estuvo a punto de seguirlo a las profundidades de la papelera electrónica, aunque finalmente el chico se lo pensó y lo dejó estar. El de Shindou, aunque sólo consistiera en cinco palabras, probablemente escritas a todo correr desde su móvil en el aeropuerto, al menos le hizo sonreír.

Porque era siempre así, con ellos dos. Shindou le había escrito el día anterior para decirle que llegaría a casa después de un vuelo con trasbordo Viena-Frankfurt-Tokyo en el que tendría que esperar cinco largas horas en el aeropuerto, y Kirino había contestado replicando que nadie que volara en primera clase tenía derecho a quejarse, por mucho trasbordo que hiciera o tiempo tuviera que esperar en su maldita sala VIP para gente rica. A lo largo de la mañana, muy probablemente durante aquellas cinco horas en Alemania, Shindou le había respondido con un simple "al menos eso es verdad", y él no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente alegre por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera decidido tomarse la pequeña molestia de sacar el móvil y conectarse al WiFi del aeropuerto para contestar a una tontería así en vez de repasar partituras, resolver problemas de economía internacional o hacer lo que quiera que se suponía que debieran hacer los genios de dieciocho años becados por excelencia en Europa.

Porque, pasara lo que pasase, para Kirino era casi una necesidad hablar con su mejor amigo, aunque fuera de estupideces, y estaba potencialmente seguro de que Shindou, de un modo u otro, se sentía igual al respecto. Los dos lo habían hecho desde que eran unos niños; quizás no contarse todo, pero sí hablar de todo, y sólo habían dejado de hacerlo durante un período horrible, tal vez dos meses, tal vez un poco más, en los que Shindou había estado perdido en alguna ciudad muy antigua y muy bonita de Europa y Kirino había pasado las horas tratando de recuperar su vida normal en Inazuma Town.

La pérdida de contacto durante aquel tiempo había sido total. Apenas unos días después de marcharse, Shindou le había escrito un mail, sí, pero él no había tenido valor para leerlo y lo había mandado a la papelera directamente. También lo había llamado una vez, creía, pero cuando su madre lo había avisado él no había querido contestar. Después de eso, Shindou se había sumido en un hondo silencio que había hecho que, por fin, Kirino sanara del todo de sus heridas, y en el momento justo en el que el chico había dejado de lamentarse por su novio perdido se había dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando a echar de menos a su mejor amigo, con locura, pero que, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo comenzar a hablar con él otra vez.

Casi un mes después le había llegado un nuevo correo de su amigo – enviado, esta vez, a todos los antiguos miembros del club de fútbol del Raimon – en el que les decía que a alguien con un nombre muy largo y muy austriaco-alemán le había gustado su modo de tocar, que iba a aparecer con otra gente en televisión y que creía que el programa podría sintonizarse desde Japón, así que los invitaba a verlo. Y Kirino no había hecho caso y no había visto aquella representación, porque ni siquiera sabía si aquel _email_ iba destinado también a él o había sido un error, pero había aprovechado la oportunidad y había escrito de vuelta.

**"¿Llevas allí solamente tres meses y ya te has hecho famoso? Vaya.**

**PD: ¿Qué tal va todo?"**

Y Kirino se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, instantáneamente arrepentido de haber enviado un mensaje tan idiota, pero, pasadas unas horas, su amigo había contestado.

**"Es una escuela de música, Kirino. Si les gustas hacen cosas así"**

La última vez que habían hablado a la cara, Shindou lo había llamado "Ranmaru", pero suponía que, dadas las circunstancias, había perdido aquel privilegio y volvía a ser "Kirino" otra vez, pero, salvo eso y lo escueto del mail en general, su amigo no parecía enfadado. Así que le había escrito otra vez, y había recibido una respuesta a la que había seguido otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta convertir aquellos correos en algo regular, constante, necesario. Habían pasado dos años, y los dos se habían recuperado de su ruptura del todo, y volvían a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Las cosas estaban en orden otra vez.

Verse cara a cara, por fin, era poco más que un mero trámite para confirmar lo que ya sabían, y Kirino estaba seguro de poder salir airoso, pero una pequeña parte de sí temía ponerse a prueba. Tal vez por eso hubiese amanecido poniéndose tan nervioso; sintiéndose tan sólo un poco, poquísimo inseguro, nada más. Pero él estaba bien; Shindou estaba bien; no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

O al menos no lo hubo hasta que se levantó y abrió el armario.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo de la cara interna de la puerta había cambiado desde los dieciséis años. Entonces había sido un poquito más bajo, un poquito más joven, con los rasgos más redondeados y un aire de adolescencia que ya estaba comenzando a difuminarse. A día de hoy, seguía teniendo los ojos demasiado grandes, la piel demasiado blanca y los rasgos demasiado finos, pero ya no era el niño con coletas que había sido al comenzar el bachillerato.

Se preguntaba si Shindou tendría algo que decir al darse cuenta de que, finalmente, había acabado cortándose el pelo, cuyos mechones más largos ya solamente le llegaban a la altura de la barbilla.

Al igual que, muy a su pesar, estaba empezando a preguntarse qué se ponía uno para ir a recibir a su mejor amigo – y ex – al aeropuerto sin dar la impresión de que, o bien se quería volver con él, o bien _no_ se quería volver con él en absoluto y se prefería ignorarlo. Nadie le había hablado nunca sobre cómo vestirse si lo que se quería era retomar una amistad sencilla. Y probablemente – y esta fue una conclusión a la que llegó después de tirar la vigésima camiseta descartada sobre su cama – él mismo ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por el tema si no fuera por determinados mails impertinentes que se dedicaban aparecer en su bandeja de entrada en el momento más inoportuno.

_"Maldita sea, Kariya. Cuando te vea te voy a hacer tragar el ordenador"_

Muy sabiamente, Kirino suspiró y decidió mandar al otro defensa – y ya de paso a Shindou – al infierno y vestirse con lo primero que encontrara, pero, tres cuartos de hora después, su reflejo lo observó desde el espejo con el ceño fruncido, una expresión claramente frustrada reflejada en la cara y el uniforme del instituto todavía puesto, con la corbata torcida y la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones. Así visto, parecía más que estuviese preparándose para ir a la guerra que para recibir a un amigo al que no veía desde hacía años.

-Ya está bien; esto es estúpido – murmuró, suspirando y lanzando la última camiseta con la que se había estado peleando sobre todas las demás. Apretando los labios, se observó en el espejo con aire inquisitivo y, finalmente, se colocó bien la corbata y la camisa; tan bien como si tuviera que volver al instituto en plena tarde. Luego, y tras sopesar hasta qué punto se enfadaría su madre si se le ocurría entrar allí y veía aquel montón de ropa sobre la cama y decidir que no quería correr el riesgo, se dedicó, pasó los siguientes veinte minutos volviendo a guardar todo en los cajones de los que lo había sacado.

Las ocho menos veinte de la tarde no tardaron mucho en llegar, y Kirino pronto se encontró a sí mismo bajando a la cocina en busca de su abrigo del instituto que, tal y como había sospechado antes que haría, su madre ya se había encargado de planchar. La mujer estaba terminando de hacer la cena – más y más carne al curry, arroz, algo de verduras, quizá – con el aire apresurado y nervioso que la caracterizaba, pero, al verlo llegar, se detuvo en seco y lo observó con una mano sobre la cadera durante un segundo entero.

-¿Así es como vas? – preguntó - ¿Con el uniforme y el abrigo del instituto?

Kirino se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo voy al aeropuerto, mamá.

Ella lo observó de arriba a debajo de nuevo con aquellos ojos azul turquesa que parecían dos rayos láser clavados en él y después se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que hayas vuelto a guardar lo que quiera que hayas sacado de tu armario, jovencito. He estado planchando esta mañana.

Kirino abrió la boca para responder. La cerró. Frunció el ceño. Y, finalmente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era coger su abrigo y marcharse. Sería mejor ponerse a salvo antes de que su madre lo mirara otra vez y descubriera mágicamente que se había pasado la hora de matemáticas enteras mirando por la ventana.

* * *

El autobús de línea se bamboleó peligrosamente al tomar la última curva, entrando como una exhalación en la zona de parada para transporte público del aeropuerto. Incluso a aquella hora, ya noche cerrada, toda el área estaba concurrida, y la gente, mucha de ella cargada con carritos y maletas, se arrebujaba debajo de sus abrigos y corría hacia los taxis y autobuses, buscando huir del frío y cobijarse en sus hoteles o en casa.

Los dedos de Kirino se aferraron a la barra metálica vertical más próxima a su asiento y la sujetaron con fuerza para evitar que la inercia del giro lo lanzara contra la ventanilla. Salvo él y el demente del conductor, que, a juzgar por la velocidad media que había alcanzado a lo largo del trayecto y sus frenazos y giros bruscos, parecía más decidido a matar a sus pasajeros durante el camino que a llevarlos a su destino a salvo, dentro de aquel autobús sólo viajaba una regordeta mujer de mediana edad y dos estudiantes de secundaria de unos trece o catorce años, que se habían atrincherado en los asientos de la última fila y trataban de mirar algo en el móvil de uno de ellos siempre que la conducción temeraria de su chofer se lo permitía. Parecía lo lógico, un lunes por la noche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquella línea de autobús cruzaba barrios principalmente residenciales antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto directamente por la autopista, pero aún así Kirino agradeció despedirse de su solitario asiento de plástico, bajarse y sumarse al bullicio de la terminal en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo.

_"Y ahora... ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"_

Quitándose uno de los guantes con un movimiento rápido, el chico desbloqueó la pantalla táctil de su teléfono y volvió a consultar el último mensaje de Sangoku, en un grupo de chat múltiple exclusivamente creado para la ocasión bajo el nombre de "_Raimon Eleven – Bienvenido a casa, Shindou"_. Según el portero de su antiguo equipo, todos tenían que encontrarse frente a la puerta de una tienda de prensa situada en una esquina del gigantesco vestíbulo del aeropuerto, así que Kirino no se entretuvo mucho más y entró, agradeciendo en su fuero interno la calefacción de la terminal.

No tardó mucho en localizar al grupo familiar de figuras que eran sus amigos, detenidos juntos en el punto de encuentro. Prácticamente todos estaban ya allí: Sangoku, Amagi y Kurumada; Hayami y Hamano; Nishiki,, Midori, Akane y Aoi; Hikaru y Kariya, Kurama, Ichino, Aoyama y casi todos los otros. Cuando lo vieron, comenzaron a saludarlo con la mano todos a una, y Kirino se encontró corriendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuatro años atrás, Sangoku y los demás se habían graduado en el Raimon, y en aquel curso habían entrado a la universidad. Cuando se veían así, todos juntos, parecía mentira que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo; como también parecía imposible creer que, una vez acabada la secundaria, todos ellos hubiesen comenzado a quedar cada vez menos en grupo, hasta llegar al punto en el que el antiguo Raimon sólo se reunía al completo para las ocasiones especiales como aquella.

Otra razón por la que había que darle las gracias a Shindou y a su beca en Europa, suponía.

-¡Vaya, Kirino, pensábamos que no llegabas! – la potente voz de Amagi, saludándolo desde la distancia, lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento y volver al mundo real en el momento en el que todos sus compañeros se le echaban encima y lo rodeaban.

-¿No has pasado por casa? – preguntó Sangoku tras saludarlo, echando un vistazo a su ropa.

-Sí, pero no me ha quedado tiempo para cambiarme – Kirino sonrió, tratando de buscar en su cabeza una mentira lo suficientemente creíble como para explicar por qué demonios él era el único de todos los presentes con uniforme de instituto – He tenido que hacer unos cuantos recados para mi madre antes de venir, y ya sabéis cómo se pone si no le hago caso.

-Exactamente como tú cuando te enfadas.

-¡Eh!

Todos se echaron a reír, Kirino incluido, y al instante siguiente el chico estaba recorriendo a los presentes con los ojos.

-¿Estamos ya todos? – quiso saber - ¿Dónde se ha metido Tenma?

-Con Tsurugi-kun, probablemente – quien había hablado era Hikaru, que esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros. Kariya, a su lado, le dirigió al uniforme de Kirino una mirada burlona, y el chico se encontró sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de estrangularlo – Shinsuke-kun tampoco ha llegado todavía.

Kurumada se rió.

-Pues si no aparecen ya, Shindou va a llegar antes que ellos.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos para que Shindou aterrice – intervino Sangoku con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Antes de poder decir nada más, sin embargo, se interrumpió y señaló a las puertas de la terminal con la mano abierta – Mirad, hablando de ellos, ¡allí están los tres!

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Tenma seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y lo mismo podía decirse de Shinsuke y de Tsurugi. Mientras los dos primeros soltaban una exclamación de alegría y corrían a saludar a los demás, el otro chico los siguió a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza levemente inclinada y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios. De entre los antiguos miembros del club que no estudiaban en su instituto, aquellos tres estaban entre a los que Kirino veía con más frecuencia, junto con Kariya y Hikaru, así que simplemente los saludó con un gesto cuando llegaron.

-Así que aquí estamos de nuevo – comentó Tenma, mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer, Shinsuke y él sí que habían tenido actividades de club por la tarde, y los dos vestían aún los uniformes de su instituto, razón por la que Kirino se sintió infinitamente agradecido – Hace dos años que no veníamos. En parte es nostálgico, ¿no?

-Supongo que lo es – Hamano soltó una risita – Aunque creo que ahora estamos todos mucho más contentos. ¡Por fin volvemos a estar todos juntos!

-Aunque sea solamente para un par de semanas – terció Hayami.

-Aunque sea solamente para un par de semanas – repitió Hamano, que convirtió la misma afirmación exacta en un concepto mucho más positivo utilizando únicamente el tono de su voz – ¿Sabéis? En el fondo, deberíamos agradecerles muy seriamente a los patrocinadores del nuevo auditorio que lo hayan invitado a venir para la inauguración. Si por Shindou fuera, no le habríamos visto el pelo por aquí hasta acabar la universidad.

Kirino tragó saliva y observó el reloj digital situado sobre una de las marquesinas de la tienda de periódicos. Quince minutos; sólo quince minutos.

-Eso no es verdad – protestó – Está becado en Europa; no puede volver de repente.

-Supongo que no, pero todos los aquí presentes echamos de menos a Shin-sama – Hamano siguió la dirección de los ojos de Kirino y, al ver la hora, suspiró y comenzó a otear el horizonte en busca de carteles para orientarse - ¿No deberíamos ir buscando ya la puerta de desembarque? A este paso, no va a haber nadie para decirle hola a Shindou cuando llegue.

Tras un murmullo de asentimiento general, el grupo se puso en cabeza, liderado por Sangoku, que parecía conocer el aeropuerto mejor que el resto. La zona de llegadas no estaba muy lejos de allí: simplemente había que avanzar por uno de los amplios pasillos, hacia la derecha, hasta finalmente llegar a otro recibidor en el cual ya esperaban algunas personas. Al fondo, ocupando casi la totalidad de la pared, había diferentes juegos de puertas.

-El vuelo Viena-Frankfurt-Tokyo desembarcará por la puerta nueve – informó Aoyama tras alejarse del resto para echarle un vistazo a uno de los enormes carteles automáticos que anunciaban las próximas llegadas – Por lo que dice ahí, estarán saliendo en diez minutos.

-¡Vayamos a coger sitio entonces! – propuso Tenma, y al instante siguiente, tanto él como los demás estaban avanzando en tromba hacia su destino.

Kirino quiso correr junto a ellos, pero lo único que tuvo fuerzas para hacer fue seguirlos a paso lento. Llevaba todo el día esperando aquel momento con una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo pero, ahora que la hora de la verdad se acercaba, no sabía muy bien qué pensar, ni cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar.

Porque Hamano tenía razón, y hablar por correo electrónico no era lo mismo que encontrarse a alguien cara a cara. Dos años atrás, su mejor amigo había desaparecido por unas puertas de aeropuerto parecidas a aquellas. ¿Qué pasaba si el Shindou que regresaba era, de algún modo, distinto al que se había ido? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que Kirino veía, para bien o para mal, no se ajustaba con lo que quería ver en realidad? Estaba emocionalmente recuperado, sí, pero que lo estuviera no quería decir que estuviese _listo_. No al completo. Por eso, tal vez, permaneció quieto en un segundo plano todo el tiempo, en mitad del grupo formado por sus amigos, sin adelantarse, esperando, manteniendo la calma hasta que el reloj dio las nueve, las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros, muchos de ellos europeos y otros tantos japoneses, comenzaron a cruzarlas.

-¿Lo veis? – murmuró Ichino - ¿Dónde está?

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Kirino, simplemente, observó. Era curioso cómo el tiempo parecía discurrir de manera distinta según la situación en la que uno se encontrase: aquel día, en su mente, era poco más que un borrón confuso, pero aquellos últimos minutos se convirtieron en algo casi eterno. La masa de pasajeros se disolvió, y las personas restantes comenzaron a salir casi una a una, como la arena de un reloj: una anciana, una familia, lo que parecía una pareja recién casada. Y Kirino no quería ser el primero en verlo, pero en un momento dado, puede que por instinto o simplemente por que tenía que ser así, subió los ojos y él estaba allí, cruzando las puertas con una maleta pequeña en una mano y un abrigo de paño oscuro bajo el otro brazo.

Tuvo apenas una décima de segundo para observarlo en silencio antes de que los demás lo vieran – o que, para el caso, Shindou lo viera a él. Al igual que su propio reflejo en el espejo, estaba más mayor, posiblemente más alto – más que él – y más serio. Ya no era el crío de dieciséis años que le había pedido con aquel tono tan sincero que fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto, sino un chico joven que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener más y más éxito en la otra punta del mundo. Y Kirino sintió una punzada de orgullo, y de sorpresa, y de algo más oscuro; algo más.

Después, Shindou los vio, y sus ojos se abrieron, y sonrió y, de repente, el joven sofisticado pareció difuminarse y Kirino se encontró mirando a la cara a su mejor amigo, como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Y llegó el alivio, y la emoción, y los latidos de su corazón, que pareció detenerse un instante para luego volverse loco en su pecho.

-Ya estoy aquí, por fin – cuando Shindou habló, su voz sonó igual a como Kirino la recordaba, dos años atrás. Y era cierto que su amigo no había hablado dirigiéndose directamente a él, que sus ojos no lo habían buscado antes que a nadie más al llegar o que ni siquiera le había sonreído para tratar de saludarlo en silencio antes de dirigirse a los demás, pero aún así el chico se sintió tan contento que no pudo evitar responder.

-Bienvenido otra vez, Shindou. Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_En fin, eso es todo por ahora. He tardado un poco más de lo habitual de lo que prometí en actualizar, pero supongo que mis estudios me han ocupado más tiempo de lo que yo esperaba._

_Por otra parte, y para los que seguís también mi otra historia, ECDLS, esperad una sorpresita para este fin de semana ;)_

_Con respecto a este fic, y con el guión de los capítulos ya escrito del todo, comentar que, en un principio, la duración será de **prólogo + 8 capítulos**, que en última instancia podrían alargarse a nueve._

_Sobre el capítulo 1 en cuestión, y debido a que ha sido principalmente introductorio, creo que no tengo nada en concreto que aclarar, así que e**spero vuestras opiniones y comentarios, las amenazas de muerte o lo que quiera que queráis mandarme en forma de review.**_

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Estará Kirino recuperado del todo después de estos dos años? ¿Y Shindou? ¿Qué tal le habrá ido a él en Europa? Las respuestas, damas y caballeros, en el próximo capítulo._

_Y dicho esto paso, ahora sí, a responder a los reviews anónimos. A los demás, como siempre, os irán llegando las respuestas por PM._

* * *

**_Guest:_**

_¡Hola, y muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Siento haber tardado un poco en continuar, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, así que espero que sigamos leyéndonos._

_¡Un saludo!_

* * *

**_Chetzahime:_**

_¡Vaya, hola de nuevo, y me alegro de verte también por aquí! ^^ OMG, lo siento mucho por la longitud del prólogo, pero era sólo eso, un prólogo (que para mí quedaba más contundente siendo corto), así que ahora puedo volver a malacostumbraros a todos con capítulos de 8.000+ palabras xD_

_Y, bueno, Shindou ya ha vuelto y Kirino está... Bueno, simplemente está, así que me reservo mi derecho a haceros esperar un capítulo más para ver cómo interactúan. La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido sobre todo para poneros a todos en situación sobre cómo han ido yendo las cosas en Inazuma Town en los dos años que han pasado desde que Shindou cogió el avión con destino a Europa._

_¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarte otra vez, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

**_Anon-san:_**

_¡Hola, y gracias por pasarte por aquí! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero se me ha complicado un tanto la cosa. Sea como fuera, el nuevo capítulo está aquí, así que espero que te haya gustado y que sigamos leyéndonos._

_¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

_Y una vez hecho esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero veros a todos por aqui!_

**_R&R!_**


End file.
